BROTHERS IN ARMS
by bahamut supreme
Summary: This is the continuation of BEASTBOY Older Brother. Mega man X is staying in the past to train Beastboy, so that he can fulfill his greatest destiny yet to come. If you haven't read the first story yet go read it first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy New to everyone who's reading this fic.**

**Well it's been a while everyone and as promised here's the first of the epilogue chapters called: "BROTHERS IN ARMS".**

**I'm going to try to make this fic as interesting as possible.**

**So I hope you enjoy them.**

**To the newcomers to this fic, you better read "Beastboy older brother" first or else this fic won't make sense to you.**

**Now I'm going to respond to a few reviews.**

**Evanlicious: Thanks for tips for my writings, I have been told about it by a other readers and I'm going too try and dedicate as much time as possible, but I'm not making any promises. As for the lawyer, I was saving him for the epilogue story, because I'm going to use him more in this fic. I just wanted to introduce him to the readers and set things up.**

**Fortune Hunter: Well allright, a fellow Megaman watcher nice to see that someone also watched that episode.**

**So the nanobots were used in Max Steele, I see; Well I never watched that show, but I have heard about it.**

**Epion: Here you go epion the sequel just as I promised.**

**Dark-Ange-Girl: Lol, sorry about some of the parts being hard to follow, I'll do my best so that everyone can follow the story. Glad you liked the last line.**

**Cayhleenlovestowrite: Haha, glad to see that I'm not the only one who updates late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. (Short and sweet)**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a scorching day as usual in the Arizona dessert. The desert was usually calm all day in day out, but not this time.**

**Three figures were standing in the desert; One of them was a green teenager with the ability to change into animals, while one of the other two beings was reploid in red, white and black armor with blue eyes and very long blond hair and a blue armored reploid. **

**Beast boy: " Dude why are we in the dessert?".**

**X: "Because here you're going to train with Zero for ten days and no one can disturb us here".**

**Beast boy: "Yeah, but was it really necessary to wake me up so early in the morning".**

**Zero just grinned as he remembered what happened.**

**Flashback**

**Beast boy: " Dude this is so cool, I never had a bunk mate before".**

**As he and David arrived at his room, the first thing David noticed was the foul odor the room was emitting and the trash that was laying everywhere.**

**David: "Gar clean up this room".**

**He didn't get a responds from Beast boy.**

**As he turn he saw Beast boy was pinching his nose shut.**

**Beast boy: " What gives? Why is my nose so sensitive, this has never happened before."**

**David smiled at his brother: " That's because just as your reflexes, your senses also increased during your training, your nose glands have become more acute towards smell; It's going to take some time for you to adjust to it".**

**Beast boy: " Ah man".**

**David: " So lets start cleaning up, Garfield".**

**As the two brothers started cleaning the room, David was surprised at the amount of garbage that was in his little brother's room.**

**David: " Gar, I can clearly see now that you didn't learn much about being neat".**

**Beastboy: " I'm not a neat freak, incase you didn't notice".**

**David sighed: " Gar, it's not about being a neat freak, but if you ever want to be taken seriously, you have to start improving on the little thing; Like this room reflects a part of you, and the way it is, will tell a person that you're not organized at and now that you're a maverick hunter it's going to be an essential part in your life".**

**Beast boy sighed: " Well I guess you're right; Well then let's take this trash outside".**

**While the garbage was being put outside Beast boy's room, a figure was lurking in the shadow watching every move that Beast boy made.**

**David: " Ok, that's all of them".**

**Beast boy: " I'll take the garbage out"**

**David: "All right, I'll go have talk with Zero about something".**

**As David left, Beast boy caught whiff of a familiar scents.**

**Beast boy: " You can come out now, Raven".**

**Raven was surprised that Beast boy knew she was there.**

**Raven: " How did you know I was here?"**

**Beast boy smiled pointing at his nose: " The nose knows".**

**Raven blushed at his answer.**

**Raven give Beast Boy a mocking look: " So you're telling me I smell?"**

**Beast boy grinned: "Nah, it's just I smelled that vanilla soap you used, that all".**

**Raven looking expressionless: "Oh"**

**Beast boy: " So Raven what can I do for you?".**

**Raven blushed under her hood: " I was heading towards my room when I heard noises coming from hall way and I saw you and X cleaning your room".**

**Beast boy: "Yeah we were busy, but now we're done; all I have to do is take this garbage outside".**

**Raven: " I never thought that X would give you an order to clean your room Beast boy".**

**Beast boy rubbed the back of his head: " Yeah, well unlike Robin, X treats me more like a partner then a subordinate".**

**Raven looked at him curiously: " What do you mean?".**

**Beast boy: " Well X knows how to keep a cool head in any situation and he doesn't go crazy on certain issues like Robin. He teaches his team how to become strong instead of going half across the world to train in secret and not sharing any fighting tips with his team".**

**Raven: " I guess you have a point; Now that I think about it, it may be one of the reason why X doesn't approve much of Robin".**

**Beast Boy: "Well in any case I should get rid of these bags, they're starting to make me dizzy".**

**As Beast boy picked up a few bags, a black aura surrounded the trash.**

**Raven blushing: " Would you like me to help you?"**

**Beast boy's eyes shot open as he looked at Raven in shock and suddenly he was standing in front of her.**

**Putting his hands on her shoulders he asked: " Raven, is Trigon coming back?".**

**Raven looked at him like he was an idiot.**

**Raven: " He's not coming back I destroyed him, remember?!; but why are you asking me this?".**

**Beast boy scratched his head in embarrassment: " Well the last time you did something nice, it was the end of the world".**

**Raven lowered her head a bit, her face showed a sad expression.**

**Raven: " I guess I had that one coming".**

**Beast boy looking sad: " I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean to bring up bad memories".**

**Raven: "It's all right, but after Trigons defeat, I've been trying to express my self little by little".**

**Beast boy smiled at her: " That's great Raven, I know you can do it and in no time you'll be able to express yourself to the world".**

**Raven blushed at his words.**

**That's what she liked about him secretly; he always knew what to say at the right moment.**

**With that the pair walked off to get the garbage out, unaware that they were being watch by their 3 guests.**

**As Beast boy and Raven came back, he walked her to her room and bid her goodnight.**

**Once in his room Beast boy found David already lying on the top bunk.**

**Beast boy: " Your back bro; what did you talk about with Zero?".**

**David: "Nothing important, just reminiscing on old times".**

**Beast boy: " Say bro what kind of training is Zero going to give me anyway".**

**David: " Gar, I can tell you this much, be on your guard at all times, or else you'll seriously going to get hurt".**

**Beast boy shivered at his brother words.**

**David: " Just go to sleep and be ready on time".**

**Beast boy wanted to ask him more question, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get an answer.**

**With that the brothers went to sleep.**

**3:15 AM the next day.**

**SPLASH. Beast boy woke up screaming as he was shivering from the cold water on his clothes.**

**Zero then used a blow horn in his hand: "WAKE UP MAGGOT".**

**Beastboy jumped up hitting his head on the lower part of his bunk bed.**

**BeastBoy's eyes were spinning as he saw stars in front of his eyes. **

**As Beast boy came too, he saw Zero holding a bucket and blow horn in his hands.**

**Beast boy: " Dude, are you CRAZY it's 3:15 in morning.**

**Zero had a serious face: " Get up, we're leaving now".**

**Seeing Zero's face, Beast boy didn't talk back at all and got dressed.**

**He didn't see his brother at all in his room.**

**Meanwhile the other titans came running after hearing the commotion.**

**Robin: " Zero what's going on?".**

**Zero: "Nothing much, just waking the maggot up, because we're leaving now to go train".**

**Cyborg: " Whoa BB, looks like you're in for some rough water".**

**BB rubbing his head from bump he received from hitting his head.**

**BB crying:" You don't know the half of it".**

**Raven: "Beast boy I'll heal you".**

**Beast Boy: " Nah, I'm all right Raven, but thanks anyway".**

**Zero: "You kids go back to sleep, you're going to need your energy tomorrow".**

**With that Zero dragged BB outside.**

**Starfire waving goodbye: "Friend Beast Boy I wish you the luck of best with your training".**

**BB smiling: "Thanks Star".**

**Once outside he saw what seem to be a large hover transport vehicle.**

**Beast boy: " Where are we going?".**

**Zero smirked: "You'll see".**

**Beast boy: "Ok and who are those guys"**

**X: "They're the medical team that's going to attend to you after every training".**

**Beast boy: "Medical team?".**

**Medic 1: "So this is the new recruit? I hope he can survive Captain Zero's training".**

**Medic 2: " Poor boy, I hope he doesn't become a cripple".**

**Beast boy sweat drop after hearing their comments.**

**X glared at the medical team, which caused them to shut up immediately.**

**Once inside the hover truck made it's towards its destination.**

**End Flash back**

**Beast boy: " Guys don't you think that I'm strong enough the way I am now; I mean come on I defeated Sparkmandrill all by my self".**

**Suddenly Zero's sabre flew passed his forehead.**

**Beast boy had become paralyzed at what had just transpired.**

**Regaining his composure he yelled at Zero.**

**Beast boy: "DUDE ARE CRAZY??".**

**As he put his hand on his forehead checking for cuts he pulled it back as he noticed sweat drop on it.**

**Then his eyes shot open in fear, the sweat drop was cut in half by Zero.**

**BeastBoy screamed: "DUDE YOU CUT MY SWEAT IN HALF".**

**X: " Now you see why Zero is more suited for training you".**

**Beast boy thought: "Man, these guys are insane".**

**Trying to keep what little pride he had left, he looked at them.**

**Beast boy then grinned at them: " Bet you guys are still wondering how I defeated Sparkmandrill".**

**X and Zero spoke at the same time: " You defeated him by using your bacterial form and entered his body. Then you used you most strongest form and destroyed him from inside out".**

**Beast boy fell over.**

**Beast boy: " How do you guys know that, did the others tell you".**

**Zero smirked: " Kid, when you reached our experience, an attack like that would be rated as a rookie move".**

**X: "Zero is right; what you did was very dangerous; if you stayed a few more seconds the maverick virus would have destroyed you; so don't ever use that attack again unless there is no other choice".**

**Beast boy thought: " Man, there's just no pleasing these guys.**

**X approached Beast boy and put both his hands on his shoulders.**

**X: " Beast boy, this is going to be your one of your biggest challenges ever, so remember every thing I thought you".**

**Beast boy nodded his head.**

**X: " Zero, I'll leave the training method to you. Can you start now?.".**

**Zero: " Yeah".**

**With that Zero took out a pair launchers and set it on the ground.**

**In it them were about a 250 sabers inside each of them.**

**Zero: " Beast boy give me your saber".**

**Beast boy gave him with a questioning look, but did as he was told.**

**Zero put the saber into one of the launcher with the other sabers**

**He pressed the firing button.**

"**BOOOOOOOOOM" the launchers fired all the sabers in different direction.**

**Beast boy looked around seeing different sabers in every direction**

**Beast boy: "What the hell is this?"**

**Zero: "Out of all of these only one is your true saber and with only that sword can you defeat me; if your one with your saber then you know which one is the real one".**

**Zero looked at Beast boy seriously**

**Zero: " If you want to force me into submission, find it before I kill you".**

**Beast boy eyes widened.**

**Beast boy: " Dude, you're not serious are you?".**

**Zero: " X already gave you a few near fatal experiences; but unlike him I don't intend to hold back; if you can't find your sword after 3 days I'll kill you".**

**Beast boy looked at his brother; X's face was totally serious and didn't show a hint of emotion.**

**X: " Beast boy, this fight isn't a joke and what I talked about with Zero, was to give you 3 days tops, before he kills you".**

**Beast boys' eyes went wide in shocked at what he heard.**

**Beast boy: " Dude you guys can't do this"**

**Zero looked at Beast boy with a serious look.**

**Zero: "Kid if you're going to be a hunter you need to gain more experience fast, because Sigma can come back at any time".**

**Beast boy: " DUDE THIS IS INSANE"**

**Zero looked at BB seriously: " It's already been decided, there's no turning back now"**

**Flash back X & Zero talk.**

**X: "Zero, why are you going to train Beast boy?"**

**Zero looked at his old friend.**

**Zero smiled: " X, you know that you and I have fought against each other twice".**

**Alia had a surprised look on her face: " What you and X fought? When did that happened?**

**X: " It happened when Sigma send space colony Eurasia crashing towards earth; Zero had infiltrated Sigma's HQ, and I found him and tried to bring him back to base".**

**Zero: " The second time was when I was completely taken over by the maverick virus in the Gate incident".**

**X: "I had too fight Zero to bring him back to his senses.**

**Alia recalled the tragic events that took place with her former lab partner Gate, who was once human and transferred his mind into a reploid body so he could gain power, but was later saved by X after Sigma's defeat.**

**She looked at X with a sad face.**

**Zero: "X with Axl still not ready for combat we need someone else to fill in for him and your brother has almost the same ability but with animal shapes".**

**X: " I know, but I still think this is to extreme even for him".**

**Zero: " X, you know it has to be done, but don't worry I'm not going to kill him or anything. But he needs to learn that no matter who the enemy is, he needs to do what is necessary".**

**Alia: " Zero, I trust you, but he's still a child, are you sure he can handle it?".**

**Zero smiled at them: " If there's anything I learned about humans it's all due to X".**

**X give Zero a questioning look: "What do you mean Zero".**

**Zero smiled: "To reploids human may seem weak, but they have something far stronger then anything that reploids can't manufacture and that's the" HUMAN SPIRIT".**

**Zero: " X when I fought against you, at my full power in maverick form, it wasn't your strength that saved me, but your human spirit and that one of the things I'm grateful for that you taught me."**

**X smiled at his friend.**

**X: "All right Zero you can train him"**

**END FLASH BACK.**

**With that both of them jumped backwards and each of them grabbed a saber.**

**X just looked with his arms crossed on his chest.**

**Both of them ran towards each other and the swords slammed into each other as their battle now began.**

**Mean while back at the Titans tower every one was finally up from their sleep.**

**Cyborg was already cooking breakfast as the rest of the team came.**

**Cyborg: "Morning all"**

**The Robin and Starfire greeted him, as Raven just mumbled something.**

**Robin: "I wonder how Beast boys training is going".**

**Raven: "After what happened this morning, he'd probably try and sneak off to get some sleep".**

**Starfire :"Has anyone seen friend Alia?".**

**On cue Alia came in wearing one of David's' shirts.**

**Robin and Cyborg stared wide-eyed at her.**

**Alia greeted them in a cheery voice: "Morning everyone".**

**The boys just stood there staring at her in trance.**

**Alia sweatdropped.**

**Alia waved her hand in front of them: "Um boys, are you alright?**

**Starfire became worried for her friends.**

**Starfire: "Friends, what ails you both?**

**Raven: "I think it might have something too do with your clothes Alia".**

**Alia looked at her shirt.**

**Alia: "Ah please don't tell me these boys never seen a woman in a shirt before".**

**Raven glared at her: "Well we don't go around walking almost half naked".**

**Alia: "Well I guess some things never change in men, honestly, you would think that they would be mature enough to handle such things."**

**Starfire: "Friend Alia why do you wear a mans shirt, is it a custom in the future?"**

**Alia smiled at Starfire: "Nope it's just something we females like to do, wear the shirts of the ones we like, besides David's shirt so roomy and comfy".**

**Starfire beamed.**

**Starfire: " Does this mean you and friend David are the couple"?**

**Alia face became a bit sad.**

**Alia: "Sadly no, David doesn't even realize that I like him".**

**Raven: "Then how come he lets you push him around".**

**Alia smiled: "Well he already knows not to argue with me and he's push over when it comes to women".**

**Starfire: "Then why do you not ask him for the date of going out?".**

**Alia: "Well it's complicated, David never pays much attention to women, because he's fighting Sigma or mavericks all the time, plus he's an idiot. Honestly if it wasn't for that, you'd swear he was gay".**

**Raven: "What do you mean?".**

**Alia signed: " Well, let me put it this way, he's got so many admirers that he doesn't realize how much sought after he is".**

**Raven: "Well, he is handsome and very strong; when he first told us who he was, I couldn't believe that he and Beast boy are brothers".**

**Starfire looked at her friend curiously: " What do you mean friend Raven".**

**Raven: " I mean they are exact opposite, where X is smart and serious, Beast boy is a idiot and a prankster".**

**Alia looked at Raven with a neutral face.**

**Alia: " Raven do you really believe Beast boy would do those things just for fun".**

**Raven: " Well the old Beast boy would, but I don't about the new one".**

**While they were talking Raven's emotion were going haywire over the topic of Beast boy.**

**Alia sighed: " Raven it's not my place to tell you anything, but if you really want to know the truth about why he does those things, talk to him".**

**Alia: " Well if you excuse me I'll be heading out to coordinated the repairs until X returns".**

**With that Alia left to go change her clothes.**

**Starfire: " Raven, what does Friend Alia mean by that?".**

**Raven looked at her confused: " I don't know Starfire".**

**Starfire turned and saw that the boys were still in shock.**

**Raven: " I think we should snap them out of it".**

**Starfire just nodded her head.**

**Pops: "Leave that too me".**

**Pops used his two arms and put them on Cyborg and Robins behind giving them both a small shock.**

**Cyborg and Robin bot screamed in pain.**

**Cyborg felt a small electrical surge go through his body as Robins hair stood right up.**

**Cyborg yelling at Pops: "Man you almost fried my circuits".**

**Pops: Well it's your own fault for staring. Honestly you human teenage boys are the same in every time peroid".**

**Robins hair still had a little spark between them.**

**Raven raised an eyebrow as she watched the situation unfold.**

**Raven: "Looks like things are going to become interesting from now on".**

**Robin recovered and fixed his hair.**

**Robin: "Titans, we're going to have our hands full with the criminals, since more then half of the police force was killed by the mavericks. So with BB gone we'll have to be more diligent then ever and go on patrol more, until the maverick hunters are done fixing everything. So let's move out".**

**With that the team left the tower.**

**Meanwhile at Metropolis city, a meeting was being held in the Metro Tower.**

**The founding members of the justice league, together with a few representatives of the U.S Government with one of them being Amanda Waller.**

**Amanda: " Would someone care to explain, where that powerful beam came from?".**

**Batman in his usual voice answered her.**

**Batman: "It came from the outskirts of Jump City".**

**Amanda: "Wait Jump City?! Isn't that were those teenage superheroes live?"**

**Flash: "You mean the Titans?"**

**Amanda nodded her head.**

**Superman: "Look Waller we'll level with you, all we know is that a some kind of giant colony came towards earth. We tried to destroy it, but it didn't work".**

**Wonder woman: "That colony was send on purpose too earth by someone called Sigma".**

**Representative 2: "Who's this Sigma?"**

**Hawkgirl: " We don't know yet, but who ever he is, he too dangerous to ignore".**

**Green Lantern: " I've already requested from the lantern corpse to search for any info on this Sigma guy".**

**Amanda: " Then let me guess that beam that we saw destroyed the colony. I thought the J.L agreed to disarm any weapon of mass destruction".**

**Batman: " Waller, we did get rid of our cannon".**

**Amanda: " Then somehow a bunch of teenagers have a cannon, that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands".**

**Representative 3: " I think you guys gave the titans a weapon, so that you can still have power over us".**

**Amanda: " Knock it off, the League wouldn't lie to us, besides they've proven themselves in the Luthor/ Brainiac incident and also when Darkside attacked the earth again".**

**Wonder woman: " Thank you Miss Waller, your thrust in us is most appreciated".**

**Amanda: " Don't get to comfy, I've been wrong before; so what are you guys going to do about it".**

**Batman: "John and the Question have gone to Jump city to investigate what has happened there. I'm sure you're aware of the reason attack on the city".**

**Amanda: " Yes, and what concerns me even more is that there's an unknown unit calling themselves the "Maverick Hunters" repairing the damage".**

**Superman: " The mayor stated on at a press conference that 2 alien convicts labeled as "Mavericks" escaped to earth and started to destroy the city".**

**Green Lantern: " The weird part is I've never heard of these guys before and there where no spaceship that came to earth on our sensors".**

**Flash: "They could have used some stealth camouflouge".**

**Batman: "I don't think so, because our satellite system is combined with some of the alien technology that we salvage through the years".  
Amanda: " So your saying that these guys are more advanced then any other being in space?"**

**Superman: "Well they seem to know the titans, but it can still be a trap".**

**Hawkgirl: "Just like the one my people used, when they attacked earth".**

**Representative 1: "Lets hope that where wrong on this one, because earths force still haven't fully recovered from the attack from Darkside".**

**Wonder woman: " Well whatever the case maybe, the league will be ready too defend the earth once again".**

**Amanda sighed: "Well we'll be keeping a close eye on them, but lets hope it doesn't come to that; Now if you excuse me I have to file a report too the president".**

**With that Amanda and the representative took their leave.**

**As they headed outside they met by Colonel Rick Flagg Jr.**

**Colonel Flagg was in his mid thirties and had red hair, stood about 6 foot 2.**

**Colonel Flagg: "Miss Waller did you find out anything from those so called heroes?.**

**Amanda sighed: " Colonel, please I'm not in the mood for this again".**

**Flash back:**

**At the White House the President was consulting with his staff on the situation in Jump city.**

**Colonel Flagg: "Mister President, what we witnessed today was a clear violation of decree that we have with the league, they used a cannon more powerful then the last one. Who knows what they were aiming at".**

**Amanda:" Flagg your jumping to conclusions here, the league wouldn't break the rules with out thinking about the consequences".**

**Colonel Flagg: " Consequences?! They fired a cannon that could wipe the states of the map of the earth.**

**President: "Flagg calm down, yelling won't solve anything".**

**Colonel Flagg: "Sorry sir".**

**President: "Now Waller you were saying!".**

**Amanda: " The league won't break its promise, after all I've seen first hand how they saved the world, so let's give them the benefit of the doubt".**

**The remaining staff remained quiet hearing everything that was being said.**

**Colonel Flagg: "Mister President we need to take action against the league, this act is unacceptable".**

**Amanda: "Flagg your acting the way General Eiling acted and look at where it got him".**

**Flagg: "With all do respect Waller, but I risked my neck for my country when I was with "Task Force X" working with those criminals; maybe the general was on too something; we need too protect our selves instead of relying on those super powered freaks, Cadmus should have never have been disbanned".**

**President: "So what are you proposing Flagg?"**

**Flagg: "Sir we should used Project G. If we had used it from the start instead of the "ULTIMEN PROJECT" we would have wiped out the league years ago".**

**Amanda: "Flagg are you crazy? Project G will only be used if the league is loosing ground".**

**Flagg:"Wake up Waller, the league will turn on us the moment we let our guards down, we should attack them now that we the element of surprise".**

**President: "Flagg, that's enough".**

**Flagg: "But Sir…….."**

**The president gave Flagg a glare telling him to shut up".**

**President: "Project G will only be used when there's no other choice. Do I make myself clear?!."**

**Flagg: "Yes, Sir".**

**End of Flashback**

**Flagg watched as Amanda and the others got into the car.**

**Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone dialed a number.**

**Flagg: "Waller isn't cooperating, we'll have to move quickly".**

**Voice: "Then the plan will begin in 6 days.**

**With that he ended the call, got into his car and drove off.**

TO BE CONTINUED:

So what do you guys think of the first chapter?

Let me know, I can only improve if you guys review.

I have found some info on Colonel Flagg, but I only knew about him when I saw him in Justice League Unlimited cartoons called: Task Force X

Go to my profile for the link.

For the readers who don't know much about Mega man X, I've found that someone has uploaded the episode on Youtube, you can check it out if you want.

I wanted to upload the episode my self, but as you can see they beat me to it, so I won't brother loading it up any more.

**SPOILER ALERT READ AT YOU OWN RISK:**

As for the reploid called "Gate" he from the game Mega man X6.

Gate was never human in the game, I just made him that way so he could make more sense for him and Alia.

I think they had something more then a collegue relationship, I don't remember it that well; He brought back Sigma, but Sigma just blasted him saying that he never needed his help to return.

And in the end Gate was saved by X after the final battle with Sigma.

Axl is a Maverick hunter who was formaly part of the bounty hunters group called "RED ALERT" in Mega man X7. They when maverick and Axl and the others had to stop them.

In Mega man X8 Axl got damaged in the final battle with Lumine.

Look at my profile if you want to read the summaries of the games by click on the links

See you guy in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

EPILOGUE to Beast boy older brother 2

Yo every one it's been a while, here's the next chapter in this saga.

Sorry if it's a bit short.

Enjoy.

Leave a review when you're done

**Title: BROTHERS IN ARMS**

**In Jump City, the titans were having a hard time dealing with the sudden crime jump.**

**Robin: "Man this is to tiresome, we need help".**

**Just then Raven and Starfire arrived with a bunch of the local criminals encased in black aura.**

**Cyborg: "Where did you guys find them?".**

**Starfire: " They where robbing they market of super, until Raven and I caught them".**

**Robin: "I never knew we had so many criminals in our city".**

**Raven: "That's because they were afraid of getting caught by us, but now they've grown to overconfident".**

**Cyborg: "Man I wish BB was here, we could really use his help".**

**Robin: " Well in any case we should keep patrolling".**

**Just then Starfire had an idea.**

**Stafire: "Friends, why don't we ask the Hunters of Maverick for help".**

**Cyborg: "That's a great idea Star, now why didn't I think about that?!"**

**Robin frown his eyebrows.**

**Robin: "I don't now if that's such a good idea, maybe we should call the Titans East for back up".**

**Raven: "The Titans East have their own city to protect, we can't pull them away from their duties".**

**Cyborg: "Yeah, besides this would be a great chance to see the hunters in action".**

**Robin sighed: "Alright, you guys win, lets give Alia a call".**

**Opening his communicator, Robin was about to call Alia, when he suddenly paused.**

**Robin: "Ummmm, does anyone know how we can call Alia?"**

**Cyborg: "Your right; with everything that's been going on we still don't know how to contact Alia".**

**Raven sighed: "Well geniuses, why don't we just go to their mobile base".**

**Cyborg and Robin blushed in embarrassment: "yeah we we're just about to say that"**

**Raven gave them a none convincing look.**

**Raven: "Rightttt".**

**With that the titans made their way to the Maverick Hunters mobile base.**

**Meanwhile in the Arizona dessert, a lot of canyons appeared in places where there was only ground.**

**Beast boy and Zero were going at with full force**

**Beast boy's body what was badly beaten and was bleeding profusely.**

**Wiping the blood from his left eye, he managed to block Zero's attack just in time.**

**Zero's K knuckle slammed into Beast boy's sword and broke it in halve.**

**Beast boy: "Ah crud"**

**Zero's punch came with a tremendous force as it connected with his face, sending him flying into a wall that was created in the new canyon.**

**Beast boy's slammed into the wall, making a crate in it; falling unto his knees he coughed up blood.**

**Zero: "That's sword number 78". **

**As Beast boy was still on his knees, he felt Zero killing intend was far higher then X.**

**Beast boy: "Damn at this rate I'm going to get killed"**

**Tilting his head he saw Zero standing at a distance with his sword in hand aiming at the sky.**

"**Now what's he up to?**

"**CRESENT SLASH" was all he heard Zero yelling**

**Suddenly a crescent like beam came towards him, slicing the ground in halve as it moved.**

**Beast boy rolled out of the way as the beam went right by him cutting the wall in halve; the beam continued until it hit a mountain, exploding it into pieces.**

**Beast boy covered his eyes as the dust from the heavy explosion reached where he was standing.**

**Opening his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw, the mountain that stood once, was completely destroyed and a huge crater was formed in it's place.**

**Voice: " What are you looking at you idiot, if you get distracted in battle you'll die".**

**Turning his head Beast boy saw that it was X shouting at him, from atop of a hill.**

**X was looking straight into his eyes.**

**X: "2 days Beast boy; you got 2 days before you die".**

**Beast boy looked at his brother's eyes, he saw that they were serious.**

**Just as he turned is head he saw that Zero came running towards him with sword in hand.**

**Beast boy somehow managed to move in the nick of time as Zero cut the wall in halve.**

**Beast looked at Zero and saw an evil smirk coming from him.**

**Zero: "You managed to evade my attack; your reaction time getting better, maybe you will last these 2 days".**

**Zero: "Eat this, TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU (HURRICANE KICK),**

**Beast boy eyes shot open as he tried to block Zero's attack.**

**His reploid body was far to tough for him to block.**

**Beast boy's left arm broke on contact with Zero's kick**

"**AAAAARGHHHHHHHH" as Beast boy felt on his knees, clutching his broken arm.**

Beast boy: " WHAT THE HELL SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THE TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU"?

**Zero smirked evilly: "Do really think I would just sit back and only X get stronger?! I also trained with that man".**

**Zero kicked Beast boy in the gut and sending him flying a mile away.**

**Medic 1: "Medical team deploying"**

**Medic 2: " Commencing medical assisting"**

**As they were making their way to Beast boy they where stopped by X, who had his back towards them, watching as the fight evolve.**

**X: "Stand down"**

**Medic2 : "But sir, this is to much for him"**

**X didn't respond as his eyes were fixed at fight in front of them.**

**As Zero was walking towards Beast boy with his sword in hand, he was hoping BB would have lost conciseness, so he could stop.**

**Beastboy layed on the ground bleeding heavily as his eyes sight got hazy. **

**Beast boy's point of view;**

"**Dude this is insane, I'm not cut out for this"**

**His body was trembling in fear, he was beginning to feel like a coward again, even after all the training he's done with his brother.**

**His eyes began to close slowly as he was starting to give up.**

**As the darkness enveloped BB he started too here a voice calling out to him.**

**Voice: "What are you are doing? You've gotten stronger, so why are you giving up?.**

**Beast boy: "hmm, who are you?**

**Voice: "You should know better me then anyone"**

**Beast Boy: "What??"**

**Voice: "I'll show you"**

**Suddenly Beast boy found himself standing in a field, that reminded him of his life back in Africa.**

**Beast Boy looked around.**

**Beast boy: "this place looks familiar".**

**Voice: "It should be"**

**Beast boy turned and saw a man in dark clothing where looking at him.**

**The man had eye pupils where like a gold color and he had very rough like beard.**

**Beast boy: "who are you"**

"**You'll find out soon enough, but for know listen to what I have too say", said the man**

**Beast boy looked at man, something about him seemed familiar.**

**Man: "Beast boy, you have been given great power but you haven't mastered it yet, unless you put you mind at ease and focus you chi, you will never find you sword envisioned the battle field in your mind; if you do this you will be a step closer to your destiny.**

**Beast boy: "Destiny??"**

**Man: " Yes, you have been given power for a reason and now go".**

**Beast boy: "WAITTTTTTTT"**

**But then a bright light flashed in front of him.**

**End of BB P.OV**

**Beast boy' eyes shot open just as he saw Zero approaching.**

**Rising up slowly on too feet, he was on his last breath; he closed his eyes and started concentrating.**

**Zero looked at the boy.**

"**What's he doing and what was that weird feeling a moment ago?!".**

**He looked at X and saw that he had sensed it also**

**BB in the mean time was giving his all in focusing his chi**

**His mind envisioned the battlefield, with all the swords on it.**

**All the swords had the same dark color around them, but one sword had a bright golden light.**

**Beast Boy: "That's it; that's my sword".**

**Beast boy made a dash towards his sword.**

**Zero went after him.**

**As they where running Zero noticed that BB wasn't picking any of the start to fight him.**

**Zero: " What's this kid up to?**

**Zero closed in on BB, raising his sword to strike at Beast boy.**

**Suddenly small electric sparks flew in the air as Zero's attack was blocked by Beast boy with his real sword.**

**Zero had a surprised look on his face.**

**Jumping back he looked at the boy in amazement.**

**Zero: "What the hell?! How did you find your sword?".**

**Beast boy didn't answers him but raised his sword with his right hand in the air.**

**Focusing his chi, his eyes pupils changed to a golden color.**

**X was in shock as he saw the scene evolve in front of him.**

**X suddenly sensed a killing intend come from Beast boy.**

**X: "ZERO WATCH OUT"**

**Zero also sensed Beast boy's killing intend.**

**Zero got into fighting stance.**

**Beast boy aura had become visible at that moment, as his chi was being focused into the sword.**

**Beast boy: "CRESENT SLASH"**

**Zero eyes shot open, as he saw a crescent shape beam, just with almost as much power as his own attack, head towards him.**

**Zero raised his arms in defensive position and yelled out: "THUNDER SHIELDS"**

**Suddenly two octagonal shields appeared on Zero's arms, just as the beam connected.**

**The impact was heavy as a huge cloud of dust blew along side X and the medics who had their face covered.**

**X opened his eye a little bit to see what was going on**

**The force of the beam was so intense that it started to crack Zero's shield.**

**Zero held on as the beam started to fade away.**

**Once the beam was gone Zero looked at his shields and saw that the where cracks everywhere on them.**

**Looking at Beast boy he saw that the boy was going to fall on the ground from exhaustion.**

**But X appeared in front of him and caught him.**

**Holding his little brother in his arms he looked at Zero.**

**X: "I guess he passed the test, a lot earlier then we both expected".**

**Zero:"Hmm, I guess so, but when did you teach him the cresent slash technique?!"**

**X: " I didn't".**

**Zero looked at him surprised.**

**Zero: " You mean he did that attack on his own?.**

**X nodded his head**

**X: "Zero if that attack had connected it would have done some serious damaged".**

**Zero didn't hear X as he himself was busy replaying the events in is mind.**

**Zero: " How the hell can a human do this attack with out training, even veteran hunters can't do this attack correctly.**

**X: " That what we'll have too find out.**

**Zero: "Damn right, we're going find out"**

**The medical team arrived in the mean time and started to attend, to Beast Boy's wounds.**

**Meanwhile an underground facility, Colonel Rick Flagg was observing the training simulation that two of the former members of Task Force X were undergoing.**

**Colonel Flagg: " How are they doing?".**

**Scientist: "Their reflexes are quite superb, they've mastered all the cock pit controls quite flawless".**

**Colonel Flagg: " That's good, so their ready for project G then?".**

**Scientist: " Yes, including you Colonel".**

**Flagg gave a small grin.**

**Scientist: " But how are you going to get them near enough project G, without arising suspicion?".**

**Flagg: " There no need for you to worry about that, Professor Scienta.**

**Scienta: " Colonel, let me remind you I put my neck on the by stealing these documents on project G for you".**

**Flagg: "Of course Professor, none of this would be possible with out you, you're patronage was much oblige; but I don't think will be needing your services any more?.**

**Scienta looked scared at him.**

**Scienta:" Wha What do you mean by that?"**

**Rick Flagg: "Allow me to explain Professor; Since you're one of the head developers of project G, that's makes you a liability. Even though you also share the believe that the Justice League is threat too the U.S and the world; We can't have you change your mind on us".**

**Scienta: "What are you talking about".**

**Flagg: " Well our original plan was to infiltrate the base were Project G is, cause destruction, so that the Justice League would arrived, to be destroyed by us; But instead of that, we'll destroy the base, head towards Metro tower in Metropolis and destroy them there".**

**Scienta couldn't believe what she heard.**

**Scienta: "You You can't do that, thousands of people will be hurt or killed".**

**Flagg: " Professor I'm a soldier and I'll protect my country and this world even if it means sacrifice a few innocent lives".**

**Scienta: " You're scare, if I've known this I would have never joined you".**

**Scienta backed up until she hit an obstacle.**

**She felt heavy breathing on her heard.**

**Turning around she saw grew monster looking at her.**

"**Going somewhere professor?" said it.**

**Scienta: "General Eiling, Flagg is going to attack Metropolis".**

**Eiling: "I know, I gave him the order".**

**Scienta wanted to scream but Eiling huge hand grabbed by the throat and using his thumb he snapped her neck.**

**Just then the door to the simulation opened up, as 2 figure emerged form the smoke.**

**Male voice: " She's dead already?; To bad I want to should her".**

**Female voice: " Shut up Deadshot, there will be plenty of others for you to kill".**

**Deadshot: " Fuck off, Plastique".**

**Plastique turned and kick Deadshot in the groin.**

"**AAARHG, you stupid bitch" yelled Deadshot as he fell on the ground holding his privates in pain.**

**Flagg: "That's enough you two, we got better things to do then fight amongst our selves".**

**Eiling: "Deadshot pull your self together".**

**Plastique: "So when are we going to steal project G?"**

**Flagg: "We're going strike early, first we destroy the Justice League and we attack those aliens who call themselves Maverick Hunters".**

**Plastique: " I don't care who we attack, as long as I can kill that bastard Martian; I still owe him for raping my mind".**

**Deadshot: "Well I don't have choice do I, since I still got those bombs in my body, but as long as I can kill I'm happy.**

**Plastique: "One thing I don't understand Flagg, what's the deal with you, why are going to betray the your government.**

**Flagg: "Betray?! No, I'm going to open their eyes, for years this government has become weak and lousy; Leaving everything to the League, well I'm going to make a few changes. This country need people with an iron fist to lead it."**

**Eiling: "I knew you were the right choice, Flagg; Just like you Father".**

**Flagg: "Thank you sir".**

**Eiling held out his hand.**

"**To the destruction of the JUSTICE LEAGUE".**

**The others put their hands on his and yelled.**

"**TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE JUSTCE LEAGUE"**

A/N: if you want to know about "plastique" and "deadshot" go to my profile and choice the appointed links.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the story. **

**First of Happy new Year to everyone who's ready this story, I wish you all the best in this new year**

**Also my spell checker is working right so there are bound to be errors, please bear with it**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

In Jump City the titans arrived at the mobile base.

The Recovery team was busy attending to the survivors, injured of the attack and digging up bodies.

Cyborg : "Wow these guys are moving pretty quick, it like this is every day life for them".

Raven:" Well if your dealing with a villain who's sole purpose is too to destroy life it self, you'd also be giving medical assistance".

Starfire: " Friends look"

The titans looked at what Starfire was pointing to and the view that the saw was incredible, the Maverick Hunters mobile base was huge, it had wheels that where the size of a 2 story building, with what appears to be numerous buildings attached to each other making it look like a fort.

Robin: "Wow this things enormous, too bad BB isn't here, he'd get a kick out of this".

Just then something caught Cyborgs' eye.

Cyborg: "Look at that guys".

They saw that there was a group of people terrified of the hunters.

Man 1: **"STAY AWAY FROM US YOU BASTARDS".**

Boy: **"IT WAS YOUR KIND THAT KILLED MY MOTHER"**

Crying woman: "**I LOST MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER, I HAVE NOTHING** **MORE TO LIVE FOR".**

A growth began to form.

Hunter 1: " Please everyone calm down, we're too help".

Man 2: "**HELP US?!, FIRST YOU S.O.B'S ATTACKED US AND NOW YOU WANT** TO HELP US" .

Hunter 2: " Please just listen to us……."

But the crowd had become angry at them and started throwing rocks and anything they could lift.

Raven: "I guess not everyone has heard the mayor speech".

Robin : We have to help calm the situation, before it escalates into something major".

The titans got of the car and tried to stop the small riot.

Robin: **"EVERYONE CALM DOWN, THESE PEOPLE ARE FRIENDS, THEY'RE HERE TO HELP US".**

Man: **" HELP US? LOOK AT OUR SITUATION, EVERYTHING WE CARED FOR IS DEATH OR DESTROYED".**

Woman: **"YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT US, WHEN WE WERE ATTACKED.**

The angry crowd was becoming more and more violent.

Meanwhile the hunters have alerted one of the mobile base operators of the present situation.

Operator 1: "Understood, I'll alert Alia, in the mean time wait for further orders.

Operator1 : "Alia we have a situation".

Alia: "What is it?"

The operator informed Alia on the current events.

Alia sign: "That's what I was afraid of, these people in this time sector are to unstable to reason with and the Justice league is also snooping around, this is getting far to complicated, I'll have to contact X".

Somewhere in Jump City, John Jones disguised as a human and the Question were done snooping around.

Question: "Any luck John?".

John: "No, who ever they are, the technology is very advanced, I tried to sneak toward the base, but the detected me immediately in my invisibly state".

Question looked surprised.

"They found you?"

John nodded his head.

John: "They just told me that I was not allowed near the base and politely turned me away".

Question: " Well they found me the sewer, who would have thought they looked down there also".

John: "I think it's best we get the rest of league, so we can see what they are up to".

With that the 2 leaguers went back.

Back in the desert X and Zero where updated on the situation by Alia.

X: " Damn, I was afraid of this".

Zero: " X, You better go, your more suited for calming people down".

X:" But."

Zero: "No buts X, go and don't worry I'll look after the kid".

X: "All right Zero, I'll leave BB in your care".

Zero nodded his head.

X: "This X to Mobile base teleport me to where the riot is happening now".

Mobile base operator: " Yes Sir".

With that X teleported away.

Zero the looked at BB, as he was being treated by the medics.

Zero: "This kid has great potential, I think I'll stick around a little bit longer".

As the situation in Jump City was growing out of control, more Maverick Hunters appeared to help ease the situation with no results.

Raven: "Everyone will you listen for once, these people are not our enemies.

Woman: **"SAYS YOU, WE STILL REMEMBER THE ****THANAGARIANS INVASION".**

MAN: **"IF YOU GUYS WON'T HELP US GETTING RID OF THEM, THEN SO HELP US WE WILL…….".**

The hunters were getting ready to use non lethal force, when suddenly the heard a voice calling out too the.

Voice: **"HUNTERS STAND DOWN".**

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from.

Robin:" Look it's X".

X walked up to them.

X had his red vizor on so that he conceal his identity.

The crowd started to back up a little.

X spoke to them in a very gently yet sturdy voice : "**Everyone, please listen to me, we are friends, it's true that you were attacked by beings who looked like us, but they were evil and have been taken care off".**

Woman: **"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU?!".**

X looked at the crowd.

X: **" My name is Mega Man X and I'm the leader of the Maverick Hunters, you have the right to not to trust us; I know all of you are afraid, angry, confused as to what is happening, and believe me when, I say that don't want to see any one of you suffer"**.

A little girl approached X.

Girl: "I remember you, you're the blue man who chased those 2 bad men away".

Man: " Yeah I saw you fight against them, and also saving the titans".

X smiled and picked up the child, holding her in his arm.

The anger in the crowd seemed to somehow died down.

Looking at the crowd he could see that some of them were still mistrusting.

X: "I know some of you have lost loved ones in the attack, or are seriously hurt. But if your willing to put your trust in us, I assure you will see your lost loved ones alive again and your injuries cured".

Woman: "What do you mean see our loved ones again? Their death".

X smiled.

X: " The only thing I can say to all of you, is that your laws of human death don't apply to us".

X: "All I ask of you, is for your trust and cooperation".

The crowd somehow has become calmed by X's voice.

Man 4: "I don't know why, but somehow I feel I can trust you, I do as you say".

The rest of crowd seem too have follow the man's example and also agreed.

X: " Now if you follow these Hunters they will lead you our mobile base were you can give a list of injuries or names of your missing loved ones".

The once agry crowd had followed X's request and followed the hunters.

The Titans looked at amazement had how X had single handedly taken carry of the situation.

Raven: " Wow, I'm impressed, you really are a different from Beastboy".

X gave her a questioning look.

X: "What do mean by that Raven?"

Raven: "I mean you calmed these people down by just talking to them, usaully people in general don't cooperate that easily".

Robin: " She's right, we sometimes have a hard time trying to calm things down".

X: "Well those who have great power must never use it against the defenseless, it our duty protect everyone no matter the circumstances'.

Starfire: " Friend X, you have seen a lot of battles in your time correct?

X let out a sigh.

X: "Unfortunately, I have Starfire, have seen planets totally devasted by maverik attacks and sometimes totally destroyed before I was created".

Starfire gave X a sympathy look.

X: " But as long as I'm around those attacks will never take place".

The titans had to admire X's bravery.

Just then Cyborg nodged Robin with his elbow.

Cyborg: "Robin you should ask".

Robin: "Yeah, your right".

Robin walked towards X.

Robin: "X, we wanted to ask you if you could give us a hand with sudden crime uprise in our city, ever since the attack".

X: " Hmm, I expected as much, well I didn't want to get any unit too involve in the past, but looks like there's no other away".

Cyborg: "So, you'll help us?.

X: "Yes, but we won't engage much with any of your main bad guy's unless truly necessary".

Robin: "Agreed X".

Raven wanted about too ask X on how Beast Boy was doing, but Starfire beat her to the punch.

Starfire: "Friend X, how is Beast boy doing?"

X: "Well he's doing allright, he's just a bit worn out".

X choose not to tell them what happened to Beast boy because he didn't want them too worry.

Starfire holding her hands together: " THAT"S WONDERFULL"

Robin just grumbled.

X: "Allright everyone follow me".

Everyone started to headout towards the Maverick Hunters Mobile base.

Meanwhile in the year 2483, the maverick hunters were busy fixing up part of their H.Q that was damaged by the explosions and in space, the debris of the remaining Maverick Armada was being removed.

Signas: "Doctor Cain the recovery operation in space and in the past are going smoothly, so far we haven't dected any strange anomilies".

Doctor Cain signed: " That's good too hear, but I'm still worried about what SKYLINKS told us about this OMEGA RED, I'm deeply troubled by it when I saw his downloaded image from SKYLINKS memory module".

Signas: "I agree, there's already a hunter team in space searching for any remains of this OMEGA RED"

Doctor Cain: "Jugding by these pictures, we're dealing with a totale unknown enemy, we need to treat carefully on this one Signas".

Signas: "I agree, Dr Cain".

Just then an operator contacted Signas.

Operator: "Commander Signas, Captain X is on line".

Signas: "Patch him through".

Operator: "Yes sir".

X's image and the titans appeared on screen.

Signas: "Ah X and the titans what can we do for you?"

X: "Dr Cain, Signas, I need you to send me the 17th unit, and is there any other free unit for a sortie in the past".

Dr Cain: " Why do need your unit in the past?"

X: "Well it seems that there is a shortage on law inforcement right now in the City; The Titans are doing their best, but it's to much for them alone. I want a my unit and another to help lower the sudden crime spree".

Signas: "I see, well the "MIRAGE UNIT" is back from a mission and they haven't had a decent R&R in a while,but I guess the situation can't be helped I'll send them along with the 17th unit.

X: "The "MIRAGE" unit?! Isn't that unit is under Nigal's command?"

Dr Cain: "Yes it is".

X sigh: "Well they'll have to do and also I'll need SKYLINKS on this one."

Dr Cain: " SKYLINKS?! What for X".

X: " Well I have a theorie about something that I want to try out with Beastboy".

Signas: "I should have known it would have something too do with your kid brother, X".

X just smirked.

Signas: "Well then X, I send the units and Sky Links at your disposal".

X: " Allright, thanks Signas, Dr Cain. X out".

With that the screen went dark.

Signas:"Well Dr Cain, looks like it's going to get very busy in the past".

Dr Cain just nodded is head in agreement.

Meanwhile in the hanger Bay 12, the Mirage unit had just disband from for some R&R.

Grimlock: " Ah finally some R That mission was a real pain in the ass".

Nightbird: "Oh shut you moron, every mission is a pain in the ass for you".

Grimlock: " Ah Baby don't be like that; Tell you what, how about you and me go out on date tonight and do some R&R of our own".

The other team members of the mirage unit were watching with interest at the current devolpment.

Vash: "2000 Zenny saying she's got send Grimlock through the roof".

Jazz: " Nah she did that 2 weeks ago, 3000 Zenny that she'll fire her blaster at his ass".

Alitha : " You wish, she'll stomp him through the ground until they hit the earths core; I bet 5000 Zenny.

Other members of the Mirage unit also began argueing amongst themself at how Grimlock will get beaten up".

When suddenly a voice sounded from the intercom.

"ATTENTION 17th AND MIRAGE UNIT, REPORT TO CONFERENCE ROOM FOR NEW MISSION ASSIGNMENT".

Alitha: "What new mission again?!, we just got back"

Vash: " And just when we were about find out how Nightbird was going to beat up Grimlock".

Jazz smirked: "Grimlock you got an angel watching over you".

As everyone looked on, they all saw Nightbird had already tackled Grimlock to the floor and was about to stomp him were it really hurt.

A commanding voice suddenly heard

Voice: "HUNTERS TEN HUT"

The mirage unit dropped everything that they were doing and stood in attention.

A female reploid in light and dark purple armor stood infront of them.

She was about 5'2 feet and looked around 120 pounds.

Her sword wasn,t the standerd regulation Hunter sabre, but a specially designed by her creator.

Her chest armor was dark purple, along with the armor from her wrirst too her elbow and her her leg armor covered her from feet to knee.

The wrest of her body had light purple armor with a belt and chain holding her sword.

Her hair was golden brown and her head gear had metal feathers that stood up vertically.

She was looking very pissed off at her unit.

Jazz whispering to Sunstreaker : "Aw man Captain Nigal's pissed off again".

Sunstreaker nodded his head in agreement.

Nigal: " You got something to say Jazz".

Jazz: " No MAM".

Nigal: "**ALL YOU KNOW THAT CAMBLING ON A SUFFERING OF TEAMMATE ISN'T ALLOWED IN MY UNIT.**

**YOUR ALL GONNA BE PUNISHED ONCE WE COME BACK FROM OUR MISSION.**

**NOW EVERYONE MOVE YOU ASSES TO THE BRIEFING ROOM"**

Mirage Unit: "**MAM**, **YES MAM**"

With that the mirage unit headed toward the briefing room.

Once in the the briefing room the Mirage Unit met up with the 17th unit.

Grimlock: " Man why the hell do we have to go on the mission with another unit; Don't the higherups think that we're good enough?".

Voice: " What did you say you little basterd?".

Grimlock smirking: " You heard me".

Voice: " **WHY YOU**".

The maverick hunter from the 17th unit was about to punch Grimlock when suddenly a fist hit Grimlock in the face send him through the wall.

Nigal: " **GRIMLOCK HOW MANY MUST A TELL YOU NOT TO START TROUBLE WITH OTHER UNITS**".

Grimlock didn't respond because he K.O after that punch.

As everyone looked at Nigal, her left arm had transformed into a black armor wiith gold knuckles and her fingers had golden claws, her armors on her wrist and shoulder also had gold on them.

Nigal:" Sorry about that "Lockon" he's a new rookie and an idiot.

Lockon: " It's allright Captain Nigal, it was also partly my fault for losing my temper".

Nigal turned to her unit: "Wake that idiot up and get to briefing room".

Jazz and Sunstreaker help Grimlock to his feet.

Once both units entered the briefing room Dr Cain and Signas entered the room.

Both units stood up and give a military salute too their commanders.

Signas: " At ease men".

The units sat down in their chair.

With that Signas began debriefing them on the new mission.

15 minutes later both unit were surprised at their new mission.

Signas: " Are there any questions?"

Vash raised his hand.

Signas: " Yes, Vash".

Vash: " Let me get this straight Commander Signas, we're supposed to go back in the past and help the legendary teen titans in their fight agains crime?!".

Signas: " That's what I said".

Jazz: " Well I'll be mavericks uncle! I always wanted to meet one of those heroes".

Sunstreaker: " Yes me too, can you believe it and one of them is being trained by the legendary Mega Man X himself, how lucky can you get".

Virtue: " Hey we've been trained by commander X and it ain't no walk in the park".

Exia: " Knock it off Virtue, Commander Signas isn't done yet".

Signas eyebore was allready twitching violently.

Signas: "Are there any other remarks?!"

Nigal: " I object Commander; My unit hasn't received any R&R yet, so I don't think we should go".

Vash: "That our Captain for ya; Always thinking of our wellbeing".

Doctor Cain smiled: "Well Zero is also in the past helping X"

At the mention of Zero's name Nigals eyes formed hearts in her eyes.

Nigal: "Zero's in the past?! well that's settles it, Hunters move out".

Everyone in the Mirage unit fell over, had how easy Nigals attidude changed.

Signas: " Before you leave, this mission will be under X's command, I expect all of you to follow his orders, now dismissed".

Hunter: "**SIR, YES SIR**"

With that everone left the briefing room.

As the 17th unit was making their way along side the Mirages unit, a few members were walking slowing in the back.

Lockon: "Hmm one of the titans is being trained by Captain X?!".

Virtue: " Bet it's that Robin kid".

Exia: " It the green one, cause he was the target of the mavericks".

Kyrios: "How do you know that?"

Exia: " Cause look at that my historical records, it show Beast boy physic has changed completely compared to his old one".

Lockon: " Man that's Exia for ya, nothing escapes his knowledge.

Virtue: "Well in any case, lets get our weapons and board Skylinks.

With that both unit started suiting up for their new mission in the past.

A/N: Well as you can see there will be some new characters on the way, please leave usefull reviews.


End file.
